The Elf Queen
by DejaVu897
Summary: Jareth has a prisoner: a beautiful young elf queen named Clarion Dawntreader, also known as the Queen of Ice. Clarion can't stand Jareth... or does she like him more than she lets on? Jareth x OC. Rated T for later chapters
1. Introduction

_Out of everyone in all of the realms, there seemed to be no one that hated King Jareth of the Goblins more than Queen Clarion of the Snow Elves. Even in their younger days, years before either had taken the throne of their kingdoms, the two had a rivalry to make even the most cordial of gatherings seem bitter. No one ever knew how it started, no one but them. And, no one was ever graced with this information. There were rumors, of course, all that had to do with rather scandalous situations. Stories of a one night stand, a courting refusal, even rumors of an unclaimed child surfaced. But, none of them were neither confirmed nor denied, and the two royals continued on with their bitter rivalry. It was only decades after it started that it became truly personal. There was a fight for the magic that was stored naturally in the earth, near where the snow elf kingdom sat. Jareth, who had no form whatsoever of magic at the time, wanted that magic for himself. He wanted to harvest the magic, so that he and his kingdom of others useless goblins, could have a sense of security among the other powerful kingdoms. But, of course, the queen forbade it. She said that the land was claimed for her own kingdom to establish a trade between them and the kingdoms that didn't have magic otherwise. Of course, Jareth couldn't stand for this. There was no way that he could allow this to happen. This was for the good of his kingdom, and she was keeping him from moving forward. It was the highest form of insult amongst the royals of the kingdoms of Fae. But, what was he to do about it? His armies were no match for hers. A war against her for the land would be an extreme waste of his resources. All seemed to be lost._

_Lucky for him, however, he had someone that hated Clarion Dawntreader just as much as he did. _


	2. Chapter the First

_Chapter the First_

_Her name was Duchess Ivory Winterspell. _

She too was of Snow Elf decent. Her family, along with the Dawntreaders, had royal blood. The two families, who should have been unified, had been rivals for centuries. At one time, there were two snow kingdoms, one ruled by the Dawntreaders and one ruled by the Winterspells. Many centuries before Ivory and Clarion were even born, the Dawntreaders took over the Winterspell kingdom, along with the other remaining kingdoms, and unified the country of the snow elves. The Winterspells and the Dawntreaders in particular have been bitter rivals since then. And, with the way that Clarion acted, it didn't really soothe the deep injury to the Winterspell's pride.

Clarion was never one to be nice. She was often as cold as the ice that ran in her veins. Her blue eyes were electric. They could make any man feel lesser than she with nothing but a simple glance. She was never too outspoken, but she was to be feared most when she was quiet. That meant that she was plotting something, something that was usually no good for who said plot was intended for. Her head was always held high, and her chest was always swollen with pride. One could only wonder what sort of play this was. Was this truly her nature? Or was she acting this way for an ulterior motive? No one knew, and there really was no one to tell. She had lost her family, everyone she loved, when she was very young. While advisors ran the kingdom in her youth, she was locked away and was taught the ways of the kingdom. Even when she was with the countless tutors and instructors, even they could not understand who or what this girl even was. She was intelligent, and very well worded. But, they would rarely hear anything from her during their instruction periods. To everyone that got close to her, she was still a mystery.

But, back to Ivory. Most liked her, a lot more than the queen currently. She was sweet and cordial by nature. Her speech was always light and cheery. There was always a smile on her face, and her grey eyes were never cold. Or, at least, they weren't in public. Anyone close to her knew that she harbored a fairly dark heart. Her exterior was all a scam. Her interior was ruled by each of the seven deadly sins. She was greedy, greedy to the point that her want for power became something she would overindulge in. She was proud, very much so. But, even with her pride, she still envied others, mostly the crown jewel of their kingdom. She was lazy, but she was never too lazy to feed her burning desire to take someone when she felt the familiar feeling of lust seeping into her system. But, out of all of those, the one that she was ruled by most was wrath. Her hatred and anger toward Clarion, more specifically the Dawntreaders, drove every action that she took. Every step that she took was a part of a plan to take down the living pain in her ass once and for all. But, how to do it? And who would help her? Of course, she couldn't do all of the work by herself. A duchess should never get her hands dirty. But, there was no one that was going to be willing to help her. With the queen being wrathful herself, anyone found committing treason would be put to death, and certainly not with mercy. There was no one to help her follow through.

No one, that is, until she found _him_.

_"Do you want to keep groveling, Jareth? Or, do you want to stop wasting yours and the court's time and leave?"_

The goblin king stared down the woman in front of him, his golden eyes meeting her icy blues. He was trying to reason with the woman that was the object of his unrelenting scorn to gain ownership over the land of magic…. Again. And it wasn't going well… again.

"Oh, my dear sweet _tart_. Unless it is in the act of foreplay, dearest companion, I never grovel." He found immense joy in seeing his rival's eyes grow wide in offense. There was nothing like breaking through the harsh glare of the ice queen. He, out of all the men in all of the realms, was never intimidated by her stare. Maybe it was because, despite the fact that neither one likes this fact, they had been in each other's acquaintance longer than they had been with anyone else. Clarion would never admit it, but Jareth is the only constant person in her life.

That didn't deter the fact, though, that he was _constantly_ a pain in her side.

"That's offensive and completely improper!" the white haired queen raged, even the slightest hint of blush (unknown whether the origins of the coloring were from anger or embarrassment) showed against her pallid skin.

"Your highness," Jareth drawled, raising one of his immaculately coiffed eyebrows at the queen in front of him, "don't be offended by sexual references just because you have no experience of your own to back them with." He was pleased once again when he saw her cheeks redden even more. There were murmurs throughout the court. Some spoke of his boldness, whilst others spoke of rumors.

The whispers fueled Jareth's boldness even more. If he wasn't going to get what he wanted, he was sure as hell going to make her miserable for not shifting in his favor. This was a topic that he could run with, especially since she was known as the "virgin queen". She ruled alone, having no husband by her side to help breed and carry on her family name. "Virgin" was there to protect her modesty, but it seemed that the title was actually true, much to the disappointment of the theorists that believed that Jareth and Clarion were once intimate. Out of all of the theories that people had for their hatred toward each other, a one night stand was the most popular.

"You know, my dear," he whispered softly, only loud enough for her to hear. "I can help you solve your little problem of inexperience, if only you'd let me." That was the final straw for the queen. She quickly stood up, silencing everyone in the room.

"This court is out of session!" Her blue eyes clouded with her anger. In a swirl of her pristine white robes, she turned and stormed away. Despite the satisfaction Jareth felt, he was still no closer to getting his magic. This surely upset him, but what could he do about it now? He waited until most the court filtered out of the room to leave. He would rather not deal with the stares. He began to walk to the doors, but someone slipped in and closed the doors before he could leave. The woman before him pressed herself against the door. She seemed out of breath, as if she had been running a long distance.

"Jareth, the Goblin King?" she asked, voice silky and even despite her obvious exhaustion.

"That is I," the king replied cautiously. "And you are?" His question was initially ignored when the woman came forward and took his hands in hers. Her eyes were bright and full of hope.

"I knew it was you! This is wonderful!" She gushed for a few moments and composed herself before responding. "My name is Ivory Winterspell. _Duchess_ Ivory Winterspell." She held her hand out for Jareth to kiss, but he either didn't notice it or didn't even care that it was there.

"Well, good for you, your ladyship. Now, if you could excuse me." The Goblin King tried to maneuver around Ivory, but the woman had other ideas. She pressed herself against the door once again, blocking the only exit.

"No! Please! Don't go!" This was _bad_. She needed him to stay.

"Woman, please get out of my way," the king sighed, a dose of irritation in his tone. Jareth was losing his patience as he tried to dodge around the woman. He was known to be quite unpleasant when he was unhappy, but this woman didn't seem to care a thing about that. She needed to get his attention enough for him to stop trying to leave. Finally, she got her head straight enough to realize what she had to do.

"I have a proposition for you! About the magic!" she blurted out.

This surely got the king's attention. It stopped him in his tracks. He was silent for a few moments, looking to her. In his shock, she took the time to toss him a small satchel. When he opened it, it was almost completely full with magic dust. It was sparkly and brilliant, smooth to the touch and lighter than air. The king looked to Ivory, waiting for an explanation. "I can get you more of that. Loads more. More to last you a hundred lifetimes." Her Cheshire cat grin spread across her face. It was on the borderline of sickly sweet and maliceful. "Unfortunately, I cannot give you the magic for free. It always comes with a price, you know. But… I think I have something in mind that you could do to pay me back. A few things actually…"

Ah, yes. Revenge was certainly going to be sweet. The only downfall was that she wasn't going to get the chance to see Clarion's face when she took everything from her. But, when you can taste success on the tip of your tongue, there were just some sacrifices that had to be made. Soon, she was going to have everything she had ever wanted. Everything that she believed she deserved was in her grasp. And there was nothing that anyone was going to do to stop her from taking it all.


End file.
